


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by deanharrisackles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanharrisackles/pseuds/deanharrisackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fallenbarnes: i have a headcanon that bucky is actually a great singer and he often serenades steve just to annoy him but they always end up kissing on the old couch and grinning like idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is all Tsveti's fault for tagging me in that headcanon.

"If you’re gonna keep doin’ that you might as well sing me a tune." Steve says from his perch on the couch. Bucky looks up from the book he’s reading, suddenly aware that he’s been humming this whole time.

"Well I’ll be damned." he smirks, "Steve Rogers is askin’ me to sing to him. Who would have thought?"

"Shut up you jerk." Steve grumbles as he makes room for Bucky on the couch. "It’s better than listenin’ to you humming all the time.

Bucky frowns, a look of mock hurt crossing his face as he sits down. “Some times I wonder why I put up with you.”

"It’s because of my boyish charm. Now sing if you’re gonna sing." Steve demands, resting his head on Bucky’s collarbone.

“ _Stars shining bright above you_.” Bucky begins, his voice filling up the room low and sweet. Steve nuzzles in closer. “ _Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you_

_Birds singin’ in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_ ”

Bucky takes a breath to go on but before he can start in on the next verse, Steve’s lips are on his, stealing the words from his mouth. They kiss slow and tenderly, hands roaming over each others bodies and curling into loose hair.

When they pull apart, Bucky’s eyes are burning with heat, transfixed on Steve’s pink, spit slick lips. “How about we take this to the bedroom pal?” Bucky whispers.

Steve nods his head and entwines their fingers together. “What ever you say soldier.”


End file.
